PHEROMONE
by Jeannexta
Summary: Ingatan Gintoki kembali melemparnya pada kejadian seminggu lalu. Semuanya dimulai saat ia terbangun karena Sadaharu. • HijiGin; Mob*Gin; Boys love; Yaoi; Harem!Gin; another warning inside, but I've warned you! • A little gift for Hijikata Rinki. Enjoy! ;)


Gintoki mendongakkan wajahnya dengan mata setengah terpejam. Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi hingga telinganya. Nafasnya memburu. Mulutnya terus terbuka, dengan setetes _saliva_ yang mengalir dari sudut bibir. Peluh keringat di wajahnya meluncur jatuh di dagu. Setiap tetes keringat yang jatuh dari dagunya mengenai surai hitam dari sosok yang sejak tadi mulutnya 'sibuk' di bagian dadanya.

Cahaya bulan yang tadi tertutup awan perlahan menyinari gang kecil di antara pertokoan itu. Memperlihatkan dua sosok yang saling menempel tanpa ada jarak. Pencahayaan yang minim di gang kecil itu, membuat Gintoki tak perlu khawatir kalau ada orang lain yang melihat atau memergoki. Apalagi posisi keduanya berada di paling ujung gang; tepatnya dibelokkan gang yang berbentuk huruf 'L'. Jadi, siapapun yang melewati jalanan di dekat gang kecil itu tak akan menyadari dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana.

"Oi...," suara Gintoki memecah keheningan, "tidak bisakah kau berhenti sejenak? Aku lelah berdiri terlalu lama."

Entah Gintoki sadar atau tidak, tetapi nada suaranya tadi terdengar seperti merengek. Gerakan mulut sosok bersurai hitam itu berhenti, sebelum mengangkat wajah, dan memperlihatkan sepasang pupil _navy._

Keduanya saling pandang, dengan jarak yang hanya sejengkal jari.

"Apa maumu? Duduk di atas kursi? Kau tidak lihat kita sekarang ada di mana?" balas suara berat dengan nada tegas. Gintoki mendengus sambil membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, terlihat merajuk. Melihat hal itu, jemari dari sosok bersurai hitam menarik dagu Gintoki, membuat wajah manis itu kembali menatapnya. Wajah tampan yang populer di kalangan wanita itu mendekat, hingga hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan. "Setelah ini, aku masih harus melanjutkan patroli. Aku tak mungkin lari dari tugas itu, meski aku seorang _Fukuchou_ di _Shinsengumi._ Karena itu—"

"Baiklah, sudah cukup!" potong Gintoki, sebelum kalimat pria itu selesai. Kedua tangannya mendorong tubuh proporsional di depannya, dan juga memiliki tinggi badan yang sama dengannya. Sambil melangkah, restleting bajunya ditarik ke atas hingga kembali menutupi dadanya, dan lengan _kimono_ -nya di bagian kiri kembali disampirkan di bahu.

Namun baru tiga langkah, Gintoki merasa pergelangan tangannya ditahan dari belakang. Kepalanya refleks melewati bahu untuk melihat, meski sudah tahu siapa yang menahan kepergiannya. Hijikata Toushirou, wakil komandan _Shinsengumi._

" _Matte_ ," bibir yang sudah terselip rokok itu melanjutkan, "akan kuantar kau pulang."

Menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya tanpa sadar, Gintoki kembali menatap ke depan, "Terserah." Ada semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya yang tak ingin diperlihatkannya pada wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu.

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Sorachi Hideaki**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 _setting **Canon**_ yang dibuat _**Alternate Reality**._ ** _  
_**

 **M** _-rated_

 **5k+** _words_

 ** _Drama/Humor_**

 ** _Chaptered  
_**

 **.**

 _~a_ **HijiGin** _story~_

 _slight,_ **Mob×Gin**

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys** **love**_ dan _**Yaoi**_ ; yang menampilkan **hubungan antara pria dan pria** _._ **Harem!Gin**. _**Rating**_ **M** **untuk adegan sugestif yang menjurus ke arah _lemon, Male Lactation, Sex Abuse, Ugly Middle-Age Men_. **_A little bit OOC._ Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 _Terinspirasi dari Gintama doujinshi **Sakata no Oishi Gyuunyuu** karya **3745HOUSE & **__**Tekka G**._

 **.**

Sebuah hadiah kecil untuk **Hijikata Rinki,** _my lovely imouto_ ~ :)

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_.. _._

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **PHEROMONE**

 **.**

 **Chapter One: Help Me!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada kata terima kasih yang keluar dari bibir. Si pengantar juga terlihat tak mempermasalahkan hal kecil itu. Gintoki terus menatap kepergian Hijikata dari pagar kayu pembatas di atas rumahnya, sebelum ia berbalik masuk setelah pria bersurai hitam itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kagura yang sedang menonton acara televisi sontak menoleh begitu melihat pria bersurai perak itu memasuki rumah tanpa salam—tak seperti biasanya—dan melangkah menuju kamar dengan kedua bahu turun.

"Gin- _chan_ , kau kenapa?" Gadis bercepol dua itu bertanya. "Wajahmu terlihat suram. Apa kau kalah berjudi lagi- _aru_?"

Langkah Gintoki terhenti tepat sebelum memasuki kamarnya. Tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan gadis itu. " _Urusai_! Ini sudah jam sembilan lewat. Cepat tidur sana, _kusogaki_!"

Bibir Kagura maju beberapa senti. Sudah biasa mendengar omelan pria perak yang tinggal di bawah satu atap dengannya itu. Gadis itu tidak tahu, aura suram Gintoki bukan karena kalah berjudi, tetapi karena alasan yang lain. Yang jelas tidak akan diberitahukannya, walau dunia kiamat sekalipun.

Dengan kasar, Gintoki membuka pintu geser kamarnya, lalu kembali menutupnya juga tak kalah kasar. Digelarnya _futon_ yang diambil dalam lemari, kemudian mengganti pakaiannya untuk tidur.

 _Bruk!_

Gintoki menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan posisi menelungkup di atas _futon._ Lima menit berlalu, ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang. Sepasang matanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Telinganya mendengar suara televisi dimatikan di luar. Kagura sepertinya juga akan beranjak tidur.

Biasanya setiap malam, Gintoki akan pergi menikmati dunia malam _Kabuki-chou._ Bermain _pachinko,_ pergi ke tempat judi—jika berpapasan dengan Hasegawa di jalan, keduanya akan pergi bersama—dan berakhir menenggak _sake_ sampai mabuk. Tetapi karena hal aneh yang menimpa dirinya sejak seminggu lalu, Gintoki mengubah semua kebiasaannya itu dan memilih tinggal di rumah. Kagura jelas saja heran, karena biasanya Gintoki tidak pernah betah di dalam rumah.

Ingatan Gintoki kembali melemparnya pada kejadian seminggu lalu. Semuanya dimulai saat ia terbangun karena Sadaharu.

 **.**

 **. .**

Jam weker yang ada di atas kepala _futon_ menunjukkan jarum jam pendek di angka enam dan jarum jam panjang di angka lima. Masih ada waktu 35 menit sebelum jam itu berdering nyaring untuk membangunkan makhluk super malas di atas _futon._

Sakata Gintoki masih terlelap nyenyak dengan kelopak mata terpejam rapat. Bibirnya sesekali bergerak seperti mengunyah dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Hingga sesuatu membuatnya terjaga. Kelopak matanya dipaksa untuk membuka meski masih sangat mengantuk. Dan begitu pupil _crimson_ itu melihat Sadaharu sedang menjilati bagian dadanya, kantuk Gintoki seketika lenyap. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar.

"GYAAAAA!" Teriakannya menggema di dalam kamar. Gintoki langsung menendang anjing berukuran besar itu menjauh, sebelum menutup pakaian tidurnya di bagian depan—yang entah sejak kapan terbuka dan memperlihatkan dada dan perutnya—dengan kedua tangannya. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal. "Sadaharu! Apa yang kau lakukan barusan, hah?!" Kedua matanya melotot ke arah anjing peliharaan Kagura itu.

Sadaharu hanya menatap Gintoki. Jelas saja tak ada balasan, dia kan anjing bukan manusia. Gintoki menepuk dahinya, baru tersadar oleh hal itu.

Merasakan bagian dadanya yang basah dan agak lengket karena ulah Sadaharu, kedua kaki Gintoki akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu. Berniat membersihkan dirinya sekalian di kamar mandi. Sekilas ia memberi delikan tajam ke arah anjing besar itu saat melewati pintu, dengan ekspresi ' _Sekali lagi kau melakukan hal seperti itu, jatah makanmu akan aku kurangi dari daftar belanjaan!_ '. Sadaharu yang seolah bisa membaca ekspresi marah majikannya itu, langsung menggonggong pelan sambil menunduk.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar mandi, Gintoki melepas pakaian tidurnya. Memutar kran _shower,_ sebelum ia duduk di bawah air yang keluar seperti tetesan hujan. Kedua alisnya mengernyit begitu merasakan sesuatu yang lain mengalir dari bagian tubuhnya. Gintoki menunduk dan terperangah. Pupil _crimson_ -nya membulat horor. Cairan putih mengalir keluar dari kedua puting dadanya. Kedua telapak tangannya refleks menutupi dadanya. Pasti ia hanya salah lihat. Gintoki menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia menahan nafas saat menarik kedua tangannya menjauh dari dada. Untuk melihat—

Cairan putih itu masih mengalir keluar dari kedua puting dadanya.

—MIMPI BURUK!

Ini bukan sekedar mimpi buruk! Tetapi mimpi buruk yang jadi kenyataan.

" _NANI KORE_? APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU?!" pekiknya dengan suara melengking nyaring.

 **.**

 **. .**

Kepanikan yang melanda Gintoki baru berhenti begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Untunglah, Kagura belum bangun—sepertinya biar ditaruh bom di dekat bantal, gadis itu tak akan bangun, hingga dia bangun sendiri. Kedua kaki Gintoki melangkah setengah berlari menuju kamar. Pintu kamar kembali ditutup rapat. Handuk kecil yang membelit dadanya dilepaskan. Cairan putih itu sudah berhenti. Gintoki menghela nafas lega.

Setelah memakai pakaiannya, Gintoki kembali keluar dari kamar. Menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Tapi begitu lemari es dibuka, tak ada apapun di sana. Rak telur kosong. Sayuran dan ikan kosong. Susu kotak rasa stroberi kesukaannya juga tak ada. Wajah Gintoki berubah datar. Tak ada gunanya meratapi hidupnya yang kondisi ekonominya memprihatinkan; satu kasta dengan orang miskin. Apalagi sudah beberapa hari belum ada klien yang datang. Tidak ada klien, tidak ada uang. Sepertinya hari ini, (lagi-lagi) Kagura harus menumpang makan di Otose. Gintoki tak mempermasalahkan perutnya, karena bisa diajak berkompromi untuk puasa, sampai ia mendapat uang untuk membeli makanan. Tapi Kagura, gadis dengan nafsu makan besar itu akan berubah anarkis kalau tidak makan satu hari.

Pernah sekali Gintoki membiarkan Kagura kelaparan, dan gadis itu mengomel sekaligus mengancam, "Cepat pergi cari uang untuk membeli makanan! Orang dewasa macam apa kau membiarkan gadis yang masih dalam pertumbuhan sepertiku kekurangan gizi, hah? Jangan pulang ke rumah ini sebelum kau mendapat uang! Atau kuhajar kau sampai sekarat dan masuk rumah sakit- _aru_!"

Mengingat itu, Gintoki bergidik tanpa sadar. Meski wajah Kagura imut, tetapi kekuatannya seperti _monster._ Satu spesies dengan kakak perempuan Shinpachi yang bernama Shimura Tae itu.

Gintoki tak ada pilihan. Setelah memakai sepatunya, ia keluar dari rumah. Di jalan, beberapa orang yang kenal dengannya menyapa dengan ekspresi sedikit kaget. Sangat jarang sekali mereka melihat Gintoki berjalan di pagi hari. Pria perak itu biasanya keluar saat matahari sudah nyaris di atas kepala.

"Aku harus mencari uang ke mana?" Gintoki bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus berjalan. Perutnya yang kosong tiba-tiba berbunyi saat melewati toko roti, dan mencium aroma roti bakar yang sangat menggoda cacing-cacing kelaparan di ususnya. Ah, sial. Kedua kakinya melangkah cepat-cepat dari situ.

Sang takdir akhirnya turun tangan. Saat berbelok di pertigaan jalan, Gintoki berpapasan dengan Hijikata yang baru keluar dari sebuah _minimarket._ Keduanya saling pandang. Bibir Gintoki tersenyum lebar. Tetapi Hijikata langsung melenggang pergi, seolah tak mengenal pria perak itu.

" _Chottomatte_ , Hijikata- _kun_!" seru Gintoki, sembari mengimbangi langkahnya dengan wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu. "Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu!"

"Ini masih pagi, aku malas berdebat denganmu," Hijikata berkata tanpa menoleh. "Apalagi melihat wajahmu," sambungnya dengan nada dingin.

" _Hidoi_!" Bibir Gintoki langsung manyun. Sengaja bermanis-manis agar pria bersurai hitam itu mau berbaik hati membelikannya makanan. "Ayolah, jangan bersikap cuek dan dingin seperti itu padaku. Apa itu yang ada di kantung plastik di tanganmu? Apa yang kau beli di _minimarket_ tadi?"

Lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh, Hijikata menjawab dingin, "Bukan urusanmu."

Gintoki belum menyerah. "Bagaimana kalau kubantu membawakan kantung plastik itu?"

Tak ada respon.

"Hijikata- _kun_ , aku bisa meringankan bawaanmu itu."

Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu akhirnya berhenti melangkah. Gintoki ikut berhenti. "Apa maumu?" desisnya dengan wajah jengkel.

Gawat. Gintoki meneguk ludah tanpa kentara. Sepertinya ia malah membuat _mood_ pria penggila mayones itu semakin buruk. "Ja-Jangan marah begitu. Aku kan hanya menawarkan jasa bantuan padamu," katanya setengah terbata.

Hijikata berdecak, "Aku tidak butuh bantuan apapun!"

Pria perak itu terdiam. Biasanya ia akan membalas dengan kata-kata kasar dan keduanya akan jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang melewati jalan itu, tetapi Gintoki memilih bungkam. Tanpa suara, ia berbalik dan berpisah arah dengan Hijikata.

Karena berjalan sambil melamun, Gintoki tak menyadari beberapa pria yang kebanyakan sudah berumur di atas kepala tiga mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia baru tersadar begitu mendengar suara-suara gumaman. Dengan alis mengerut, Gintoki menoleh ke belakang. Seketika ia menarik nafas tercekat melihat pria-pria berjumlah hampir sepuluh orang menatapnya dengan ekspresi maniak; nafas memburu, air liur menetes-netes, kedua pipi memerah dan wajah berkeringat.

"Ma-Mau apa kalian?!" Tangan kanannya refleks menarik _bokuto_ di pinggang dan mengarahkannya pada pria-pria bertampang di bawah standar itu.

"Hei, Manis. Baumu manis sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke hotel di sana?" Salah satu pria botak berkata dengan nada menggoda.

Pria-pria yang lain juga mengatakan hal serupa, dan semuanya saling berebutan siapa yang akan membawa Gintoki lebih dulu. Kedua mata Gintoki nyaris keluar dari rongga. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia digoda oleh kaum Adam; makhluk berjenis kelamin yang sama dengannya. Apa ini hari kebalikan?

Merasa (sangat) terancam, tanpa buang waktu Gintoki langsung berlari pergi dengan wajah pucat pasi. Dan baru berhenti begitu sudah jauh. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Sebelah tangannya menopang di dekat tiang listrik dengan wajah menunduk.

"Apa-apaan yang baru saja kualami tadi?" Bibir itu baru terbuka, begitu nafasnya sudah berhembus teratur. Dengan punggung tangannya, Gintoki menghapus keringat di dagunya. Berlari dengan keadaan lapar membuat suara keroncongan kembali terdengar dari perut kosongnya. Gintoki sudah akan berniat mengikuti jejak Hasegawa—duduk di pinggir jalan beralaskan kardus dan meminta-minta uang bagi siapa saja yang lewat seperti pengemis—jika sampai jam dua belas siang nanti ia masih belum mendapat uang untuk membeli makanan.

 **.**

 **. .**

Ternyata di dunia ini masih ada orang baik. Rasanya Gintoki ingin menangis terharu. Saat melewati _Set_ _Meals_ —yang sering didatanginya—nenek pemilik tempat makan dengan ramah mengajaknya masuk untuk makan. Meski Gintoki sudah berkata jujur kalau di sakunya sekarang tak ada uang sepeser pun untuk membayar, wanita tua itu tetap memberi makanan kesukaannya; nasi hangat dengan kacang _azuki_ di atasnya.

" _Obaa-chan_ , kebaikanmu ini tak akan kulupakan..." Gintoki berkata sambil mengunyah.

Wanita tua itu tertawa pelan dari balik meja tempat ia berjaga sambil membuatkan makanan jika nanti ada yang memesan. Tempat makannya masih sepi, baru Gintoki pelanggan pertama yang datang. Saat wanita tua itu berjalan masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil piring-piring yang tadi dicucinya, pintu geser terbuka dari luar, dan dua orang pria bertubuh kekar melangkah masuk. Gintoki masih menikmati makanannya.

Air putih di dalam gelas diteguk hingga habis. Gintoki mendesah puas begitu perutnya sudah kenyang. Ia baru menyadari kalau di belakang tempat duduknya ada yang berdiri. Menoleh ke belakang, Gintoki seketika terperanjat melihat dua pria—yang tadi sempat dilihatnya lewat ekor mata memasuki tempat makan ini—menatapnya dengan ekspresi maniak.

Gintoki merasa _de javu._

 _Bokuto_ yang tadi sengaja diletakkannya di samping meja langsung diraihnya. Berniat menggunakannya jika kedua pria itu melakukan sesuatu yang 'berbahaya' padanya.

"Mau apa kalian?!" bentak Gintoki dengan mata melotot.

Sebelum Gintoki sempat menduga, salah satu pria itu menyambar pedang kayunya dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Gintoki tercekat begitu pria yang lain menariknya ke salah satu meja dan mendorongnya hingga terlentang.

" _Matte, matte, matte_!" Dengan panik Gintoki meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun pria yang membuang pedang kayunya tadi sudah berdiri di antara kedua kakinya yang menjuntai menggantung. Sementara pria yang tadi menariknya ke atas meja menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala.

Pria yang berdiri di antara kedua kakinya tiba-tiba melebarkan pahanya. Dan dengan sengaja menggesekkan bagian privatnya. Gintoki memucat. Siapa saja, tolong katakan semua ini bohong! Sekarang, di tempat makan ini, di atas meja makan ini, ia sedang dilecehkan!

Gintoki tidak tahu kenapa suaranya tiba-tiba tercekat di tenggorokan; tidak bisa berteriak meminta tolong. Ke mana perginya nenek pemilik tempat makan ini? Tubuh Gintoki bergetar takut. Celana hitamnya ditarik turun hingga sebatas paha. Sambil menjilat bibir bawah, pria itu meremas miliknya yang masih terbungkus _boxer pink_ bermotif stroberi. Air mata sudah mengumpul di kedua pelupuk mata Gintoki. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng, berharap pria itu mau menghentikan remasannya. Tiba-tiba pintu geser terbuka dari luar. Sosok yang akan masuk mendadak berhenti di ambang pintu, begitu melihat apa yang sedang dialami Gintoki. Hijikata sesaat mematung.

" _Ta-Tasukete_..." suara Gintoki baru bisa keluar, tapi terdengar seperti nyaris berbisik.

Dengan rahang mengatup keras, Hijikata melangkah lebar. " _Teme_ , apa yang kalian semua lakukan di tempat makan ini?!" Aura berbahaya yang menguar di sekitar tubuhnya, membuat kedua pria itu tanpa sadar melepaskan Gintoki dan langsung kabur. Hijikata berdecak. Pupil _navy_ -nya kembali menatap pria perak yang masih berbaring di atas meja. "Apa yang kau lakukan bersama dua pria tadi, keriting bodoh? Jangan buat tempat makan favoritku ini ternodai dengan kelakukan bejat kalian!"

"Siapa yang melakukan hal bejat?!" raung Gintoki, sembari turun dari meja. Kedua tungkai kakinya mendadak lemas dan ia jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya yang masih bergetar dipeluk kedua tangannya erat-erat. "Aku tadi nyaris diperkosa, kau tahu!"

Dan barulah Hijikata mengerti situasi yang terjadi. Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu menatap Gintoki dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Pria perak itu tidak berbohong, kondisinya seperti korban yang nyaris diperkosa; saat dulu Hijikata pernah menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang pulang malam-malam sendiri, ketika ia sedang berpatroli.

"Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya," bisik Gintoki, tetapi bisa didengar oleh Hijikata. "Tadi saat aku berpisah jalan denganmu, aku diikuti pria-pria mesum yang saling berebutan untuk membawaku ke hotel. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka bertingkah aneh seperti itu. Biasanya aku yang menggoda wanita-wanita, tapi saat digoda oleh pria-pria itu..." sengaja ia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kedua matanya menatap ke arah lain, " _Kimochi warui_."

Hijikata tertegun. Ia mendekat, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah pria perak itu. Gintoki menatap tangan itu selama tiga detik, sebelum ia meraihnya.

" _Gomen_ , kupikir tadi kau juga menerima ajakan mereka untuk melakukan hal seperti itu..." suara Hijikata sedikit melunak. Kedua tangannya menarik celana Gintoki ke atas, untuk membantu menutupnya seperti semula—karena kedua tangan Gintoki masih memeluk tubuhnya. Namun niat baik Hijikata malah membuat salah paham nenek pemilik tempat makan yang baru kembali mengambil piring.

"Hijikata- _san_ , Gin- _san_ , apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Kedua pria itu menoleh hampir bersamaan ke sumber suara. Bibir keduanya tiba-tiba keriting dengan wajah berkeringat.

"I-Ini tidak seperti yang _Obaa-chan_ pikirkan!" Hijikata buru-buru menjelaskan situasi, "Tadi aku menemukan dia hampir diperkosa oleh dua pria di tempat makan ini!"

Wanita tua itu tersenyum kaku. Mana mungkin dia percaya Gintoki diperkosa oleh sesama jenis. Memangnya di dunia ini sudah tak ada wanita lagi? "Kalian berdua bisa melanjutkannya di tempat lain. Tolong jangan buat tempat makanku ini dituding orang-orang sebagai tempat negatif."

Tanpa suara, Gintoki segera menarik Hijikata menuju pintu untuk pergi.

"Oi, _Teme_! Kenapa kau malah menarikku pergi? Aku datang ke sini untuk makan siang!" desis Hijikata, sudah kembali ke imej aslinya.

"Cari tempat makan yang lain saja. _Obaa-chan_ benar-benar marah pada kita!" sahut Gintoki saat keduanya sudah di luar. Wajahnya berubah tegang. "Apa kau mau _joystick_ -mu dipatahkan _obaa-chan_ seperti kita datang di hari pemakaman suaminya dulu? _Obaa-chan_ itu kalau marah mengerikan."

Hijikata menggeleng dengan wajah yang juga tegang. Sepertinya memang lebih baik ia mencari makan siang di tempat lain daripada 'aset' berharganya menjadi korban.

" _Ano_ ," Gintoki menatap ke arah lain, "terima kasih sudah menolongku. Jika kau tak datang tadi, pasti sekarang aku—" kalimatnya urung tuntas. Mendadak ia merasa malu. Dan sedikit trauma dengan kejadian buruk yang menimpanya tadi. " _Jaa ne_." Tanpa menoleh, Gintoki berlalu pergi sambil melambaikan satu tangan.

" _Matte_ ," suara Hijikata menahan langkah pria perak itu. "Naiklah ke mobil patroliku," dagunya bergerak menunjuk mobil yang terparkir di samping tempat makan. "Akan kuantar kau pulang."

Gintoki berkedip dua kali. "Hijikata- _kun_ , apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur sesuatu? Kenapa imejmu kembali berubah baik? Kau tahu, imej seperti itu tak cocok denganmu."

Urat pertigaan kecil mendadak muncul di pipi Hijikata. Lagi-lagi, niat baiknya membuat orang lain salah paham. "Ya, sudah, kalau kau tak mau!" decaknya sambil berbalik.

Refleks, sebelah tangan Gintoki menarik _blazer_ hitam di bagian punggung pria bersurai hitam itu. " _Suman ne_ , aku bercanda! Aku mau naik ke mobil patrolimu itu!" Karena setelah dipikirkannya lagi, memang lebih aman saat bersama Hijikata ketimbang ia berjalan seorang diri. Ia tak mau lagi bertemu dengan pria-pria mesum yang berniat memerkosanya beramai-ramai.

Mobil patroli yang dikemudikan Hijikata melaju dengan kecepatan standar. Gintoki yang duduk di samping kanan melirik pria itu lewat ekor mata. Sebelah tangan Hijikata memegang stir, sementara tangannya yang lain sesekali menarik rokok di bibir untuk menghembuskan asap. Pantas saja para wanita rela saling berebutan mendapatkan hati wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu. _Sex appeal_ yang dimiliki Hijikata membuat siapapun yang baru pertama kali melihat akan langsung terpesona dan mabuk kepayang. Gintoki membayangkan jika misalnya ia seorang wanita, pasti akan digunakannya berbagai cara agar bisa membuat Hijikata takluk. Hidupnya pasti akan sejahtera jika menikah dengan pria yang berprofesi sebagai polisi di _Edo_ itu.

Tepat begitu Gintoki menoleh ke luar jendela di sampingnya, suara Hijikata akhirnya terdengar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa tadi kau menumpahkan sesuatu di pakaianmu itu?" Pria perak itu menoleh dengan alis terangkat. Melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari stir, jari telunjuk Hijikata menunjuk-nunjuk dada kirinya. " _Kimono_ di bagian dada kirimu itu basah, sejak kulihat di tempat makan _obaa-chan_ tadi."

Pupil _crimson_ menatap dada kirinya sendiri. Seperti yang dikatakan Hijikata, _kimono_ -nya di bagian kiri basah. Seingatnya, ia tak menumpahkan apapun saat makan tadi. Diturunkannya restleting baju hitamnya untuk melihat kenapa dadanya terasa lembap, dan seketika matanya membulat horor. Restleting kembali ditarik hingga ke atas kerah. Gintoki dilanda panik dan gugup. Kenapa cairan putih itu kembali keluar dari puting dadanya?! Ingin sekali ia menjerit keras-keras seperti di kamar mandi rumahnya tadi pagi.

" _Nande_?" tanya Hijikata begitu melirik sekilas.

Gintoki menggeleng cepat, " _Da-Daijoubu_!" Suaranya nyaris tergagap saat menjawab.

Alis Hijikata mengerut melihat pria perak itu duduk dengan gelisah.

Menyadari tatapan pria itu, Gintoki buru-buru beralasan, "Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rum—"

Suara ponsel Hijikata yang tiba-tiba berbunyi membuat kalimat Gintoki terpotong. Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu merogoh saku depan celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel lipatnya. Nama Kondou terlihat memanggil di layar.

" _Ne_ , Kondou- _san_?"

/"Toshi, kau di mana sekarang? Ini penting, aku baru saja mendapat telepon dari tot- _san_. Dia bilang agar aku dan kau menemuinya di gedung markas pusat!"/ suara Kondou terdengar sedikit panik di seberang.

" _Wakatta_ ," Hijikata mengangguk seolah komandannya itu bisa melihat, "aku sudah di jalan. Kita bertemu saja di sana."

/"Oke!"/ sahut Kondou, lalu mengakhiri pembicaraan itu.

Hijikata memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku. Mobil patroli yang dikemudikannya akhirnya melambat dan berhenti di depan tangga kayu yang mengarah ke lantai dua rumah pria perak itu. Gintoki langsung membuka pintu di samping dan melangkah turun.

"Oi, _Yorozuya_ ," baru saja akan menaiki anak tangga, Gintoki kembali menoleh saat mendengar panggilan Hijikata. "Kutanyakan sekali lagi. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Gintoki sempat tertegun. Jarang sekali ia melihat wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu mengkhawatirkan keadaan orang lain. Cepat-cepat ia mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi seperti biasa, sebelum menjawab, " _Daijoubu_ , Hijikata- _kun_. Pergilah."

Pria bersurai hitam itu mengangguk, sebelum membawa mobilnya pergi dari situ. Gintoki menghela nafas lega. Kedua kakinya menapaki tangga menuju rumah. Baru teringat kalau ia seharusnya mencari uang sebelum pulang. Beruntung, Kagura sudah tak ada di rumah. Ada pesan yang ditulis gadis bercepol dua itu di sebuah kertas kecil, saat Gintoki melihatnya di atas meja.

 _'Gin-chan, aku menginap di rumah Shinpachi dan anego malam ini-aru.'_

Gintoki menghela nafas lega, untuk yang kedua kali. Ia tak perlu khawatir Kagura akan memergokinya melakukan ritual tak biasa; berusaha menghentikan cairan putih yang terus keluar dari puting dadanya. Berjalan ke dapur, Gintoki mengambil sebuah mangkok. _Kimono_ di bagian lengan kirinya diturunkan, lalu restleting baju hitamnya, hingga ia bertelanjang dada. Kemudian kedua tangannya mulai memeras dadanya bergiliran. Hampir setengah jam terlewati dan mangkuk itu sudah hampir penuh dengan cairan putih. Mangkok kosong yang lain kembali diambil. Dan ia kembali memeras dadanya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Gintoki membelalak tak percaya. Cairan putih itu sudah memenuhi dua mangkok, tapi masih terus keluar dari puting dadanya. Ia mulai lelah. Kapan semua cairan putih itu akan berhenti mengalir? Apa mungkin ini penyakit langka?

Penasaran dengan cairan putih di dalam mangkuk itu, Gintoki merendahkan wajahnya untuk mencium. Baunya manis, dan sepertinya ia kenal dengan bau familiar ini. Ujung jari telunjuknya dicelupkan ke dalam cairan putih itu, sebelum dibawanya menuju mulut. Lidahnya terjulur keluar untuk merasakan cairan di jarinya. Dan—

Pupil _crimson_ kembali membelalak.

—akhirnya Gintoki tahu cairan putih itu. Rasanya seperti susu! Tunggu, kenapa ASI yang hanya bisa dihasilkan oleh wanita menyusui dan hewan-hewan mamalia betina... saat ini, juga dialami olehnya yang jelas-jelas seorang pria?!

Gintoki menggeleng sambil termundur. " _A-ARIENAI_...!" Ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk! Tangannya menampar-nampar pipinya sendiri. Berharap bisa bangun dari mimpi buruk ini!

 **.**

 **. .**

Kenyataannya begitu terbangun keesokan paginya—karena merasa _futon_ yang ditidurnya basah oleh sesuatu—Gintoki sontak menjerit tertahan. Mimpi buruknya masih berlanjut. Pakaian tidurnya juga sudah basah—oleh cairan putih yang masih terus keluar dari puting dadanya—saat ia terlelap tidur semalam. Buru-buru Gintoki membereskan semuanya; menjemur _futon_ -nya di luar dan membersihkan dirinya di dalam kamar mandi.

Sepertinya ia memang harus memeriksakan diri pada dokter yang ada di rumah sakit, pikirnya. Jika terus dibiarkan seperti ini, Kagura dan Shinpachi bisa tahu dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang aneh—dan pasti akan menertawakannya daripada menolong.

Dengan motor vespanya, Gintoki pergi menuju rumah sakit tujuannya. Motor yang dikendarainya berhenti di area parkir Rumah Sakit _Oedo_ tersebut. Setelah melepas helm, ia langsung berjalan cepat-cepat ke pintu utama. Lobi di lantai bawah terlihat ramai, saat Gintoki menanyakan dokter spesialis pada salah satu resepsionis yang berjaga. Dan begitu mendapatkan letak ruangan dokter spesialis itu, Gintoki tergesa menuju lift. Tak menyadari begitu ia berdiri di depan pintu lift yang masih tertutup, Hijikata melangkah masuk dari pintu utama bersama empat bawahannya. Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu sempat melihat sosok Gintoki, sebelum menghilang di balik pintu lift yang tertutup rapat.

Pintu lift terbuka begitu sampai di lantai lima. Gintoki melangkah keluar dan langsung mencari ruangan yang dikatakan resepsionis tadi. Langkah Gintoki berhenti di depan pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Dokter Spesialis Penyakit Dalam'. Jemarinya terangkat untuk mengetuk. Tak lama kemudian seorang suster membuka pintu dari dalam.

" _Ano_ , _sumimasen_ , apa dokternya ada?" tanya Gintoki setengah terbata. Sang suster mengangguk.

" _Ha'i_." Wanita itu tersenyum ramah, "Tolong tunggu sebentar di luar, saya sedang membereskan peralatan di dalam."

Gintoki balas mengangguk, sebelum duduk di kursi besi panjang yang ada di samping pintu. Mendengar pintu yang kembali dibuka dari dalam, Gintoki menoleh. Sang suster mempersilakannya untuk masuk, sebelum wanita itu menutup pintu dari luar, dan pergi untuk mengurus pasien yang lain.

Dokter berjas putih duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Gintoki menyapa pria setengah abad yang berkacamata itu, lalu memperkenalkan diri. Setelah diizinkan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sang dokter, Gintoki mulai menceritakan mengenai masalah yang dialaminya sejak bangun pagi kemarin. Pria berkacamata itu mengangguk-angguk, mendengarkan tanpa menyela.

"Kalau begitu, Sakata- _san_. Tolong duduk di tempat tidur sana dan bertelanjang dada. Saya akan memeriksanya," kata sang dokter sambil bangkit dari kursi.

Pria perak itu mengangguk sambil ikut bangkit dari kursinya, menuju tempat tidur khusus satu badan itu. Setelah bertelanjang dada, Gintoki duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil meneguk ludah. Berharap penyakit anehnya tidak perlu dioperasi begitu selesai diperiksa nanti. Sang dokter berhenti di depan Gintoki dengan wajah sejajar dada. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh salah satu puting dada Gintoki, membuat cairan putih kembali mengalir keluar. Gintoki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Giliran puting dadanya yang lain disentuh. Dan lagi, cairan putih mengalir keluar.

Sang dokter tiba-tiba berbalik menuju meja peralatan alat medisnya. Gintoki tak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan pria berkacamata itu karena dia berdiri memunggunginya. Pria perak itu terkejut begitu melihat sang dokter berbalik dengan jarum suntik di tangan sambil berjalan mendekatinya kembali.

" _Chottomatte_ , jarum suntik itu untuk apa?" Wajah Gintoki mendadak tegang dan takut.

"Tenang saja, Sakata- _san_ ," dokter itu berkata dengan bibir tersenyum penuh makna. "Ini hanya obat."

" _Matte, matte, matte_ ," tangan Gintoki bergerak menolak, "tidak bisakah aku meminum obat saja?" Jujur saja, ia takut dengan jarum suntik.

"Rasa suntikannya hanya seperti digigit semut, Sakata- _san_. Tahanlah sebentar."

"Tapi—"

Terlambat. Sang dokter sudah menarik sebelah lengannya dan menyuntiknya. Gintoki melotot. Apanya yang seperti digigit semut? Rasanya benar-benar sakit!

Tiba-tiba...

 _Bruk!_

Gintoki terjatuh ke samping begitu jarum suntik itu sudah ditarik menjauh. Pupil _crimson_ -nya membelalak lebar. Suaranya seolah tersangkut di tenggorokan. Tenaganya tiba-tiba menguap hilang. Ia tak bisa bergerak, bahkan untuk menggerakkan jemarinya pun tak bisa! Dan ia melihat dokter itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Wajah pria berkacamata itu yang tadi datar sudah berubah menjadi maniak; sama seperti pria-pria mesum yang mendekatinya kemarin.

"Sakata- _san_ , kau benar-benar manis," nafasnya memburu saat berkata, "yang tadi kusuntikkan padamu hanya obat untuk melumpuhkan seluruh ototmu selama sejam," jelasnya. Jemarinya mengerayangi tubuh setengah telanjang Gintoki. "Jadi, biarkan aku menikmati tubuhmu yang manis ini~"

Pria berkacamata itu merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur. Membuat tubuh Gintoki menjadi terlentang, sebelum menindihnya. Kedua mata Gintoki memanas. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi tak ada kata-kata yang bisa dikeluarkan pita suaranya. Tak menyangka kalau dirinya akan menjadi objek pelampiasan nafsu birahi sang dokter yang abnormal.

Dasar dokter keong racun!

Lidah itu menjilat puting dada Gintoki. Menyesap cairan putih yang mengalir keluar. Air mata yang sudah mengumpul di pelupuk mata Gintoki akhirnya meleleh jatuh. Mungkinkah ini karma karena mulutnya yang sering berkata mesum dan melecehkan kaum Hawa?

Suara restleting diturunkan terdengar. Dengan kedua mata yang masih bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan dokter cabul itu, celana Gintoki diturunkan sebatas paha. Wajah sang dokter merendah di daerah privatnya. Bibir yang basah dengan _saliva_ itu mengecup gundukan yang masih terbungkus _boxer_ berkali-kali. Gintoki sudah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi.

Tetapi Tuhan sedang berbaik hati menolong Gintoki, sebelum jadi korban pemerkosaan. Pintu terbuka dari luar. Si penolong muncul di ambang pintu.

" _TEME_!" Hijikata melangkah dengan kedua mata nyalang, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?!"

 _BUAK!_

Kepalan tangan Hijikata menghantam pipi pria berkacamata itu setelah ditariknya turun. Dokter bejat itu tersungkur di lantai dan langsung pingsan hanya dengan satu pukulan keras Hijikata.

"Oi, kau tak apa-apa?" Hijikata baru menoleh ke arah Gintoki. Pria perak itu tak bisa bergerak dan bersuara. Hanya bisa memberitahu lewat isyarat mata; tolong tutup pakaianku! Mendekati tempat tidur, kedua tangan Hijikata langsung menutup pakaian Gintoki yang terbuka. "Kau benar-benar tak bisa bergerak?" Satu alisnya terangkat.

Tak ada balasan, hanya lagi-lagi lewat isyarat mata; kalau aku bisa bergerak, sudah sejak tadi aku bangun!

Kedua tangan Hijikata membawa Gintoki ke dalam bopongannya. Pria perak itu diangkat ala putri. Untuk kali ini saja, Gintoki harus rela menahan malu diangkat dengan cara romantis seperti itu. Keduanya jadi tontonan saat Hijikata berjalan di koridor. Begitu sampai di mobil patrolinya yang terparkir, Hijikata meletakkan Gintoki di kursi tengah.

"Kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku, begitu sudah kembali seperti semula."

 **.**

 **. .**

"Jangan tertawa!" Adalah hal yang diteriakan Gintoki, begitu ia sudah bisa bergerak dan berbicara. Semua kronologis di rumah sakit tadi sudah diceritakannya pada wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu, saat ia dibawa ke markas.

Hijikata membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan, menatap ke arah lain sambil mati-matian menahan tawanya yang akan meledak.

" _Naruhodo_ ," bibir yang selalu menghisap rokok itu akhirnya berkata setelah mengubah wajahnya kembali serius. "Jadi karena kau mendapat penyakit aneh itu, makanya kau—" ucapannya terpotong oleh rasa penasaran, "—boleh kulihat?"

Pupil _crimson_ melotot, "Tidak sudi!" Gintoki langsung menolak dengan memeluk tubuhnya.

Kedua mata Hijikata setengah terpejam, "Kalau kau menolak seperti itu, bagaimana aku bisa membantumu, hah?"

"Ugh..." bibir Gintoki mengerucut manyun. " _Wakatta_ ," Ia menurunkan restleting baju hitamnya hingga sebatas perut. "Jangan bilang pada siapapun!"

"Hm," jawab Hijikata hanya dengan gumaman.

Cairan putih itu mengalir keluar begitu Gintoki meremas dadanya sedikit. Hijikata merangkak mendekat, menatapnya seolah itu fenomena langka. ASI yang seharusnya hanya bisa keluar dari dada wanita menyusui, saat ini juga bisa keluar dari dada pria di depannya ini.

"Oi, _Yorozuya_..." wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu berkata, "Apa mungkin sebenarnya kau itu—" jeda, ia menatap langsung kedua pupil _crimson_ itu, "—seorang wanita?"

 _DUAK!_

Seketika tendangan Gintoki tepat mengenai wajah Hijikata, membuat pria itu terjungkal jatuh ke belakang karena tak menduga dengan apa yang diterimanya.

" _Bakayarou_! Jelas-jelas aku seorang pria! Apa harus kutunjukkan meriam di balik celanaku padamu, heh?!" omel Gintoki dalam satu tarikan nafas. Wajahnya sampai memerah karena malu bercampur emosi.

Tangan Hijikata mengelus-elus wajahnya yang ada bekas telapak kaki Gintoki. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menjadi testernya."

"Eh, _nani_?"

 _Bruk!_

Sebelum Gintoki sempat menduga, tubuhnya sudah didorong terbaring di atas _tatami._ Wajah Hijikata merendah dan menjilat dadanya.

" _Matte_ —Hngh!" Kedua tangan Gintoki berusaha mendorong kepala itu menjauh, tetapi Hijikata menahan pergelangan tangannya di samping kepala. Tubuhnya tersentak saat puting dadanya dikulum. Wajah Gintoki mendongak dengan pipi memerah. Menahan sensasi aneh yang mulai membelenggu tubuhnya. "Hi-Hijikata... Ah!"

Desahan kecil yang terlepas tanpa sadar dari bibir membuat Hijikata menoleh ke atas. Dan baru tersadar kalau perlakuannya sudah termasuk cabul. Buru-buru Hijikata menarik diri.

" _Gomen_ , aku—" Hijikata seolah kehabisan kata-kata, saat ia melihat tubuh pria perak itu dalam posisi tak berdaya. Benar-benar menggoda. Apalagi kelopak mata itu setengah terpejam, menatapnya dengan sayu dan nafas sedikit memburu. Tiba-tiba Hijikata bangkit berdiri dan berlari keluar tanpa mengatakan mau pergi ke mana.

Kedua kaki Hijikata yang berlari seperti peserta marathon baru berhenti di dalam salah satu bilik _toilet._ Kepalanya dibenturkan berkali-kali di pintu hingga berdarah.

"Apa yang kulakukan tadi?!" desisnya tak percaya.

Telapak tangan kanannya memegang dada kirinya. Jantungnya berdegup tak wajar; akibat berlari tadi dan juga sesuatu yang lain. Menghempaskan pantatnya di atas _toilet_ duduk, Hijikata menangkup wajahnya yang memerah hingga kedua telinga.

Sejak kapan orientasi seksualnya berbelok arah? Pertanyaan itu menghantui tempurung kepala Hijikata. Sepertinya ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya di sini, sebelum kembali menemui pria perak itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **End of Chapter One**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Yosh! Akhirnya salah satu draft fic ini bisa terealisasikan dalam tulisan~ XD (Tolong jangan tanyakan dulu mengenai sekuel fic 'A CALL' yg kapan dipublikasikan. Saya ini terkadang tertekan. Jadi bisa saja sekuel fic itu saya pending sampe jangka waktu yg tak bisa diprediksikan. -_-)

Sudah lama saya ingin membuat cerita bertema begini; Harem!Gin dengan peringatan lain yg tertera di atas itu. :3

Sangat terinspirasi dari salah satu Gintama dj karya 3745HOUSE/Takeru Mikami di MRM yg sampe sekarang belum ada yg nge-translate ke bahasa Inggris. Cuman bisa bengong bacanya karena nggak ngerti bahasa Cina. Jadi ya, bisa dibilang fic ini bentuk pelampiasan karena terus menunggu dan berharap ada yg mau translate dj itu. :"

Bagi kalian yg nggak suka dengan Mob*Gin di fic ini, jangan pernah mengotori kotak review saya dengan apresiasi negatif, karena saya sudah memberitahukannya di atas.

Dan, fic ini dihadiahkan untuk Rinki, agar suatu saat (jika berkesempatan) juga mau membuat fic Mob*Gin. Kufufufu~ :p

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di chapter two~ ;)


End file.
